


Blinded by the Night, Cut loose like a Deuce another Runner in the Night aka Creeper Ninja Stalker BellDom

by Stefanyeah



Series: Runner in the Night [1]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ninjas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Ninja falls prey to his Obsession</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded by the Night, Cut loose like a Deuce another Runner in the Night aka Creeper Ninja Stalker BellDom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TamarElmensdorp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamarElmensdorp/gifts).



> Hellooo, I’m still around and let me tell you, epic things are throwing their shadows and I hope to be able to unleash one of them this year already.
> 
> But for now, I’ll give you this little piece. Let’s all blame Tamar for tempting and insisting. And also C for further insisting. *points-fingers*
> 
> The title is nicked from the song of almost the same name. ;)

_Kill your heart,_ they had said.

_Oppress your emotions,_ they had said.

_Clear your mind,_ they had said.

_Nothing but the client is of importance,_ they had said.

_Do not follow private vagaries,_ they had said.

_Do. Not. Use. Your. Skills. For. Private. Purposes,_ they preached.

And once again, Matthew had ignored the Bellamy codex. He had sneaked into the Howard flat once more. It was a tricky one. The fire escapes were lit up by the street lamps and easily visible from the opposite house, so they had to be avoided.

Matthew had never been good at climbing up walls and façades; until two weeks ago. He climbed up the fourth floor almost every night now. At least the object of his espionage practises lived in a flat beneath the roof. It sported a beautiful system of beams that Matthew could hide on.

As always, the little window in the kitchen wasn’t shut completely. The little lock was loose and could easily be opened even from outside. Matthew pushed it open and crawled onto the beam next to it. He carefully closed the window again and paused, listening.

Another thing they had taught him was to never assume based on known habits of their targets. As expected though, the flat was silent bar Matthew’s own calm breathing.

It was Saturday evening, Dominic was still at the Royal Peacock. Matthew licked his lips. He had almost butchered his job on the first night he saw that blond dance.

He was dressed in those impossibly tight tights and that burgundy waistcoat, waving those feathery fans around himself while twirling and stretching and showing off those lean, strong legs. For a moment, Matthew had been compelled to duck, expecting an array of knives to come his way from those fans.

During his routine, Dominic had changed to bigger and bigger fans, all of them adorned with feathers, until he was standing between them like an angel with red wings.

That had been the first time Matthew had discarded the codex and felt his own hand and the surge of joy and orgasm. It had also been the night, that Matthew discovered his fetish for feathers.

He liked Dominic’s sailor routine, he quite liked the champagne glass performance. He loved the top hat — fuck, he almost came when walking past a hat shop the other day. But whenever a feather boa or one of the large white or burgundy feathered fans were involved, Matthew almost tumbled down from his hiding point beneath the ceiling.

Matthew moaned softly at the thought of Dominic and feathers, wondering if he was doing the fan routine tonight.

Matthew felt a twitch in his stomach and dug his fingers into the wooden beam. He drew a deep breath in. And out again. In. And out again. He nodded and crawled towards the bedroom. Once there, he let himself fall down from the beam. He landed in a crouched position on the floor, waiting and listening for a moment.

Still, silence prevailed.

Matthew stood and reached up to check his hood and the scarf covering his mouth and nose. Still in place.

_Never show your face during a mission. Let not even your client know your face,_ was another thing they always preached.

Sighing, Matthew turned towards the bed. He let his gloved fingers brush over the duvet, shivering. Images crept into his mind, images of flesh moving against flesh, hands sliding over sweat-soaked skin.

He shifted and turned towards the chair and dressing table. There was a collection of make-up and wigs even, hair decorations and some pieces of clothing. Among them, a pair of black hot pants with a flock of dark blue feathers attached to the waistband at the back.

His breathing sped up and with shaking fingers, he reached out towards the garment. Before he could touch the feathers however, a creak came from behind. Matthew swivelled around, grabbing some of his shuriken. He froze when he was met eye to eye with the object of his desires. Without even noticing, he let the shuriken fall from his fingers.

Dominic was wearing a dark frock coat — patched up on elbows, pocket and sleeve — and a worn top hat. As if that wasn’t enough, a dark red feather boa was slung around his shoulders.

Dominic frowned, frozen in his position as well. „What?“ he whispered. He looked Matthew up and down, his eyes staying fixed on the shuriken on the floor for a moment.

Matthew shifted and reached out with his foot to pull his weapon closer.

„Why are you here?“

Matthew swallowed and slowly crouched down to pick up the shuriken.

„Have you been assigned to eliminate me?“ Dominic rasped. „It’s Osmont, isn’t it?“

Matthew shook his head. He felt his throat drying up. This was the first time he heard Dominic speak and he was asking about who wanted him dead.

„Maci?“

Matthew shook his head again.

„L’ane? Druel? Basnage?“

Matthew shook his head to each name.

„Anyone else?“

Matthew shook his head once more.

Dominic cocked his head and took off his top hat, tossing it onto the dressing table. „So, no one wants me dead?“ he asked while unbuttoning his coat and revealing the burgundy waistcoat that hugged his perfect torso just excellently.

Matthew swallowed and stared at the fingers that made quick work with the buttons. He released a tiny squeak. He took a step backwards and felt the bed against his legs.

„Well, since you seem to be my guest for tonight, how can I please you?“ Dominic purred and walked closer to Matthew. He tossed his frock coat onto the chair. The gust of wind caused the hot pants to fall onto the floor.

Matthew felt his cheeks positively burning, and pointed at the hot pants. He tried to say something, but only a dry croak came out of his mouth. So he closed his mouth and swallowed once again.

Dominic looked down at the garment that Matthew had pointed out and smirked. He looked back at Matthew, still smirking.

„I knew you ninja types were silent ones, but I thought you’d be taught words at least.“

Matthew didn’t even attempt to press yet another embarrassing squeak out of his lungs. He tried to shrink away from Dominic, but the bed prevented an escape and Matthew fell onto it.

„Do you have a name?“ Dominic purred and pulled the boa that still hung on his shoulders down. He let it fall onto Matthew’s chest.

„Matthew,“ he squeaked and crawled further onto the bed. He felt his length hard between his legs.

„So you _can_ talk,“ Dominic chuckled and followed Matthew onto the bed. He placed his hands left and right Matthew’s body, lingering above the panting ninja.

Dominic reached out to grab the scarf in front of Matthew’s face, but was stopped by Matthew’s hand curling around his wrist. No-one was to see a ninja’s face while they were dressed in their garb.

„I’m not giving private auditions for masked clients,“ Dominic drawled.

Matthew frowned. „No client…“ he growled, his voice still a mere dry croak. Nevertheless, he let go of Dominic’s hand.

The scarf was pulled away, his hood following and leaving Matthew exposed. Dominic’s eyes moved from his face to the unruly hair.

„Isn’t blue a bit too attention-grabbing for a covert agent?“

„It’s usually hidden,“ Matthew retorted.

„So, now that you learned to talk, are you going to tell me why you’re stalking me?“ Dominic asked and sat back. Matthew shifted. The way Dominic was sitting, he must be feeling Matthew’s excitement. „What do you want?“

Matthew gaped up at Dominic. So close. He could almost feel Dominic’s skin through his layers of clothing. Even the air he breathed tasted of Dominic. His thoughts stopped and Matthew reached up to tangle his fingers in Dominic’s hair. He registered the softness, moaning even before he had pulled Dominic’s head towards his and their lips met.

„You,“ Matthew gasped once they broke from their kiss. „I want you.“

„Aren’t you lot supposed to be abstinent?“ Dominic chuckled against his lips.

„I’ve already broken almost every commandment, might as well break this one, too.“

Dominic hummed and pushed himself off the bed. Matthew whined and pushed himself onto his elbows. He blushed when he noticed Dominic’s eyes on the rather prominent bulge between his legs.

„You’ll have to undress yourself, though, my blue ninja,“ Dominic purred. „I wouldn’t want to set off any traps you keep on your body.“

Shivering, Matthew nodded. He pulled a set of knives and shuriken from his sleeves and put them onto the floor before pulling his dark tunic off. It fell onto the knives and was followed by even more, shoes and trousers. And then some more knives and shuriken.

Matthew felt unprotected this naked and without weapons. He never had been naked and unarmed in the presence of someone else since his childhood.

This particular feeling of awkwardness was replaced when he looked up, however. Dominic was not naked. He was still wearing his waist coat and the feather boa was wrapped around his shoulders again. He was also wearing that pair of hot pants, its feathers moving behind him with each step.

Matthew felt his erection twitch and he squeaked. He stared at the blond, at the graceful movements as Dominic angled one leg and twirled on his toes, the feathers swishing softly. Once Dominic was facing Matthew again, he winked and let himself fall onto Matthew’s lap, one arm resting on Matthew’s shoulder.

Matthew felt the feathers of the pants and boa brushing against his naked skin. His breath came only ragged now. He bit his lips, trying to not come just yet.

Dominic chuckled and brushed one of his fingers along the collarbone and up his neck to push the chin up. „Do you have any preferences, my little blue ninja?“

Matthew stared up at the grey eyes and opened his mouth. He whimpered, his cheeks burning. With shaking fingers, Matthew reached up to trace the feathers of the boa.

It was too much. Dominic’s closeness and touch, his smell and breath, the feathers. With an almost pathetic squeal, Matthew came.

Dominic lifted his eyebrow and looked down between them. He looked up again at Matthew who sat frozen with fear and embarrassment, cheeks burning.

„Well, well, well,“ Dominic drawled and shifted to straddle Matthew’s lap and pushed him to lie down. „Aren’t you an eager one?“

„Feathers…“ Matthew whispered.

„And a virgin too, if I'm not mistaken?“

Matthew bit his lips and looked sideways towards the wall. Dominic laughed above him and grabbed Matthew's right hand. He let the hand towards his groin and shoved it into the hot pants.

Matthew didn’t even squeal when his fingers touched the hot, hard flesh hidden behind the tight fabric. He stared at the bulge caused by an erection and his own hand.

„Considering your penchant for colourful hair, you seem awfully shy,“ Dominic stated and rolled his hips against Matthew’s hand. „You can touch me, you know? This waistcoat won’t disappear on its own.“

Matthew lifted his left hand and pushed it beneath the waistcoat, feeling smooth skin and muscles. He tried to open the buttons, but found it impossible without help of his right hand. He grunted and removed it from the pants to pop open the buttons and brushed the waistcoat off.

He let his hands slide down Dominic’s chest, rubbing his palms over hardening nipples and marvelling at the vulgar noises from Dominic. Matthew moved his hands lower, over well-defined stomach muscles and further down until he could pull the pants down.

He stared at the hard length amidst a crown of golden hair that was revealed. Matthew licked his lips and stroked his right hand along Dominic’s length.

Dominic moaned and let himself fall forwards, catching the fall with his hands to linger above Matthew. He pressed their lips against each other, his tongue pushing into Matthew’s mouth.

Matthew moaned and rolled his hips up against Dominic’s, his hand moving along Dominic’s length.

Dominic pulled back and grinned down at Matthew, his pupils wide with arousal. „So, I ask you again,“ he panted against Matthew’s lips. „What do you want?“

„Everything,“ Matthew moaned. „Show me everything.“

 

Matthew lay on his back and tried to catch his breath.

He was exhausted for quite different reasons than usually. He also was happier than usually. And he was a lot stickier, too, covered in bodily fluids he usually was _not_ covered in.

Above him, Dominic sat, panting as well and head leant back.

Eventually, Dominic looked down at Matthew and grinned. He reached out and brushed his fingers over Matthew’s cheeks, scooping up some of his drying seed and pushed his finger into Matthew’s mouth, grinning when Matthew eagerly curled his tongue around the digit and sucked.

„Disrupting innocence could be my new favourite pastime,“ Dominic rasped and pulled his finger from Matthew’s mouth. He fell to his side and stroked his hand over Matthew’s chest.

„I’m not innocent,“ Matthew retorted. He turned his head to look at the blond perfection next to him.

Dominic chuckled and shuffled closer. He put a leg over Matthew’s stomach and nuzzled his neck. „You certainly aren’t now.“

Matthew exhaled and looked at the beams above him. Where could he go from now? If anything of what had happened this night was ever known, both their lives would be at stake.

„What are you going to do now? From what I know, most clans forbid any encounters outside of missions,“ Dominic spoke after a while of silence. He lifted his head to frown at Matthew. „You’re really not on a mission, are you?“

„I’m not,“ Matthew shook his head. He grinned when an idea struck him. „Unless you request a contract.“

„What would your clan say?“

„As long as you’re my client, they won’t bother much about what you requested me for.“

Dominic looked down at Matthew for a moment before sighing and rolling onto his back. „I don’t have enough money to afford a ninja for anything.“

Still grinning, Matthew followed Dominic and crawled onto his body. He ran his hands down Dominic’s arms until he could circle his wrists. He led Dominic’s hands to lie on Matthew’s back.

„The content and price of a contract are settled and kept between ninja and client,“ Matthew retorted. „I accept payment in kind.“


End file.
